List of Marvel Comics characters: C
Tatiana Caban Bethany Cabe Cable Danielle Cage Danielle Cage is a fictional character in Marvel Comics, and the young daughter of Luke Cage and Jessica Jones. The character, created by Brian Michael Bendis and Michael Gaydos, first appeared in The Pulse #13 (March 2006). Danielle is named after Luke's teammate and best friend Iron Fist (Danny Rand).The Pulse #12-13 When Jessica goes into labor, the hospital refuses to deliver the baby, forcing Luke to take them to Doctor Strange. During the Secret Invasion, Danielle is kidnapped by a Skrull posing as Edwin Jarvis. Luke is forced to team up with Norman Osborn and Bullseye in rescuing her; Luke retrieve Danielle while Bullseye killed the Skrull.New Avengers #48-49 Eventually, Luke and Jessica decide to hire a nanny for Danielle, settling on Squirrel Girl after turning down more than twenty other superhumans.New Avengers Vol. 2 #7 During the "Hunt for Wolverine" storyline, Luke and Jessica discover that someone has gotten hold of Danielle's genetic material to auction off on the black market.Hunt for Wolverine: The Adamantium Agenda #1. Marvel Comics. Other versions In an alternate future timeline, Danielle Cage, nicknamed Dani, inherits both of her parents' abilities and becomes Captain America.Avengers: Ultron Forever #1 It is mentioned that she was mentored by an aged version of Black Widow, who goes by the name Madame Natasha.Ultron Forever #1 (April 2015) She is plucked from her timeline to battle Ultron and then a Doombot, and subsequently teams up with the modern day Avengers to battle Moridun, who had possessed Wiccan.New Avengers Vol. 4 #5-6 She returns to the present again to aid the U.S.Avengers in capturing her nemesis, the Golden Skull.U.S.Avengers #1-3 Luke Cage Caiera Caiera is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was introduced during the "Planet Hulk" storyline. She first appeared in Incredible Hulk vol. 2 #92 (April 2006), and was created by Greg Pak and Carlo Pagulayan. Within the context of the stories, Caiera was born on Sakaar to a tribe of Shadow People, the creators of the Old Power. She was raised by the priests to be a shadow warrior. When she was thirteen, her village was attacked by alien "spikes" that caused the other villagers to mutate into monsters. Caiera, the only survivor, was rescued by the Red Prince. When the Red Prince becomes the Red King, Caiera is his loyal lieutenant and the mother of his daughter. When the Hulk arrives on Sakaar and gains public support as a gladiator, she protects the Red King from him. After a failed attempt to ruin his popularity, the Hulk and his Warbound escape. Caiera is sent to kill the Hulk, but they encounter spikes during their battle. The Red King reveals he controls the spikes, devastating her. She turns against the Red King and aids the Hulk in a coup. Hulk becomes the Green King, and he marries Caiera. She becomes pregnant, but appears to die in the warp core explosion which laid waste to much of the planet.Incredible Hulk vol. 2 #104''Incredible Hulk'' vol. 2 #105 Hulk returned to Earth in World War Hulk.World War Hulk #1-5 Although Caiera died, she posthumously - through the Old Power - gave birth to two sons, spawned from beneath the surface of the planet: Skaar and Hiro-Kala, who each found their own destiny.Skaar: Son of Hulk #8''Skaar: Son of Hulk'' #10 Caiera possessed abilities that were derived from the planet itself. She could transform her body into stone and become incredibly resistant and strong, to the extent that she battled the Hulk to a standstill even when his strength and fighting skills had dramatically increased. She was also an expert fighter and tactician. Other versions of Caiera An issue of [[What If (comics)|''What If?]] examined what would have happened if Caiera had survived the explosion instead of Hulk. Angered at the loss of her husband, Caiera takes the entirety of her planet's energies into herself, vastly increasing her power. She then goes to Earth to avenge his death. She kills the Illuminati and enslaves Earth. Caiera in other media Caiera appears in the animated direct-to-video film ''Planet Hulk, voiced by Lisa Ann Beley. She follows the Red King loyally because he saved her from the Spikes that destroyed her village and her family. However, it later turns out that the Red King was the one who created the Spikes, thus he is responsible for destroying Caiera's village and killing her people. Once the truth is revealed, Caiera angrily severs her loyalty to the Red King and aids the Hulk and the Warbound into defeating him. Caiera then plants a Spike bug on the Red King, leaving him to be killed by his Death Guard robots (as part of their programming to kill any Spike infestation) as revenge for her tragedy. She then goes on to becoming the Queen Consort to Hulk, who accepts his new role as the new King of Sakaar. Caiman Calamity Caliban Callisto Alisa Campbell Alisa Campbell is a fictional character in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Brian Michael Bendis and Michael Gaydos, appeared in Alias #22 (July 2003). While her name has never been revealed in the comics, for the convenience of this section she will be referred to by her name in the Netflix series. Alisa Campbell is the mother of Jessica Campbell, who would grow up to become Jessica Jones. While driving to Walt Disney World, Alisa got into an argument with her husband causing them to get distracted by driving into a military convoy that was carrying hazardous chemicals. The car swerved off the road and landed in an embankment, killing everyone except her daughter, Jessica. Alisa Campbell in other media Jessica's mother, named Alisa Jones (née Campbell), appears in the Netflix TV series Jessica Jones. She is presented as an amalgam of Jessica's actual mother and the woman who adopted her in the comics. In season 1, Alisa is played by Miriam Shor. Her name comes from Alisa Bendis, wife of Brian Michael Bendis, creator of the comic book character of Jessica Jones. She appears in flashback in the episode "AKA WWJD?" where she attempts to stop an argument between Jessica and her brother Philip. They die when the car crashes into a truck filled with chemicals. She shows up in a nightmare convincing Jessica to get to work. Alisa is a series regular in season 2, played by Janet McTeer. She is revealed to have survived the car accident, but is horribly disfigured. She and Jessica were treated at IGH, a private clinic specializing in gene editing. While Jessica was saved and discharged after three weeks, Alisa suffered more severe injuries and needed a longer recovery period. Dr. Karl Malus has to declare Alisa legally dead in order to save her life, because of the illegality of the operations. As a result of the intense gene therapy and reconstructive surgery, Alisa gained super strength similar to her daughter's, but she is also mentally unstable and is prone to dissociative episodes. She eventually breaks out of the IGH facility, and tracks down Jessica. Calypso Cammi Cancer Candra Cannonball Capricorn Captain Captain America Steve Rogers William Naslund Jeffrey Mace Sam Wilson James Buchanan Barnes Captain Atlas Captain Britain Captain Marvel Mar-Vell Monica Rambeau Genis-Vell Phyla-Vell Khn'nr Noh-Varr Carol Danvers Captain Midlands Captain Planet Captain Savage Captain UK Captain Ultra Captain Universe Captain Wonder Rosalie Carbone Rosalie Carbone is a fictional gangster in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Chuck Dixon and John Romita Jr., first appeared in Punisher: War Zone #2 (April 1992). Rosalie is the daughter of notorious criminal Julius Carbone and was engaged to be married to the son of one of Julius' partners. But after meeting the Punisher, she falls for him instead.Punisher: War Zone #2-4 She eventually meets the man she is supposed to marry, but he and Rosalie's father are killed by her uncle Sal, the supervillain Thorn. The Punisher rescues Rosalie, but kills Sal.Punisher: War Zone #5-6 Rosalie forcibly takes over her family's business and sets a hit out on the Punisher. Despite her best efforts, she fails and the Punisher once again spares her.Punisher: War Zone #7-11 Rosalie also briefly goes up against Lynn Michaels (Lady Punisher).Punisher: War Journal #73-75 Another Punisher was sent by Microchip to kill her. With Bullseye's help, she manages to escape and does some damage herself.The Punisher Vol. 2 #100-104 She once again made an attempt on the Punisher's life, but was confounded by S.H.I.E.L.D..Double Edge Alpha She attended the crime families' meeting and was outraged that the Geracis were partnering with her sworn enemy. An intense fight broke out ending with Rosalie getting killed by her former high school friend Leslie Geraci.The Punisher Vol. 3 #5 Rosalie Carbone in other media Rosalie Carbone is introduced late in season two of Luke Cage, played by Annabella Sciorra. Rosalie is first seen in "Can't Front on Me" attending an auction house with Anibal Izqueda, Eric Hong, and Hai-Qing Yang. In the episode "They Reminisce Over Your," Rosalie is among several gangsters that are seeking a slice of the void left by Mariah's arrest as it was mentioned that she was planning to expand into Harlem like her father did when he tried to drive the Stokes out. While some inmates loyal to her do an attempt on Mariah Dillard's life, Rosalie is visited by Luke Cage intimidating her into staying out of Harlem. Luke later goes into business with her and Anibal after Cage inherits control of Harlem's Paradise following Mariah's death. Rosalie makes a later appearance in season three of Daredevil. In the episode "Revelations," she is one of several crime bosses that Wilson Fisk directs blackmailed FBI agents to round up for a secret parlay. Rosalie is picked up by Ray Nadeem and Benjamin Poindexter at a groundbreaking opening ceremony. She is taken along with four other bosses, John Hammer, Everett Starr, Latimer Zyl, and Sophia Carter, to a fancy restaurant in Hell's Kitchen where they're seated around a circular table for several hours. Fisk then shows up and offers the five crime lords protection from prosecution in exchange for 20% of their profits. When Starr refuses the offer, Dex kills him by lobbing a baton at his forehead. Fisk uses this as an incentive to hike the tax to 25%, which Rosalie and the other crime lords hastily agree to. In the season 3 finale, Rosalie is later seen as one of the many crime lords and socialites in attendance at Fisk and Vanessa Mariana's wedding. She comments to Fisk about him sitting her next to the prosecutor that tried to send her to prison, and makes him hold her purse. When Nadeem's posthumous confession implicating Fisk in the manipulation of the FBI is leaked onto the Internet, Rosalie along with Hammer and Zyl quickly take their leave before Dex attacks the wedding. Cardiac Cardinal Caretaker Original Sister Sara John Carik John Carik was featured as the main supporting character in the mid-1990s series Blade: The Vampire Hunter, and was created by Ian Edginton and Douglas H. Wheatley. He was exclusively referred to in the solicitations as Bible John, and the use of that nickname was established in the first issue. However, that name was rarely used in other issues. He is the one of the last of an order of warrior/scholars named the Cathari, who all take vows to combat the evil forces of the supernatural. Carik appeared in almost all of the ten issues of Blade: The Vampire Hunter (July 1994 to April 1995). Issue #6 was the only issue in which he failed to appear. The series was cancelled after ten issues leaving John Carik's story unfinished. Carik was attacked by a supernatural being of an undisclosed nature, the encounter giving him precognition. He was shortly thereafter contacted by and joined the Cathari. Carik is covered from head to toe in wards and sigils that he has carved into his own flesh which give him protection from supernatural beings. Blade: the Vampire Hunter begins with Carik having a vision of the return of Dracula and the resulting destruction of New York City. His vision gives him the knowledge that Blade is the only one who can prevent the events from coming true. In order to warn Blade, Carik escapes from the Nyman Psychiatric Clinic and seeks him out. Once he finds Blade, Carik gives him a witch compass, a device for seeking out the supernatural. Although he never made an appearance in the Blade films or in Blade: The Series, many of John Carik's character traits are visible in the character Abraham Whistler. He was originally intended to appear in Blade: The Series, portrayed by Marc Singer, but this plan was eventually scratched. Luke Carlyle Luke Carlyle was created by J. Michael Straczynski and John Romita Jr., and first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man vol. 2 #43. He is a thief and con man who worked his way up the corporate ladder, eventually rising to a trusted position. When the CEO of the company he worked at discovered Carlyle was a fraud, Carlyle killed him. Lacking the time to act, and with most of the company's assets either gone or unreachable, Carlyle then hired Otto Octavius under the guise of helping to make him a legitimate researcher, and stole his mechanical appendages. He was finally defeated by a combined effort between Octavius and Spider-Man.Amazing Spider-Man vol. 2 #47 In other media Luke Carlyle, also known as The Mad Bomber, appears in all the versions of the Spider-Man 3 video game, loosely based on 2007 the film of the same name, voiced by Neil Ross (making him the only villain to appear in all versions, besides the 3 antagonists of the film itself: New Goblin, Sandman, and Venom). While as Caryle he is portrayed as a well-known and rich businessman, as The Mad Bomber he is the leader of the H-Bombers, one of the new gangs introduced in the game that are terrorizing New York City; their trademark is, as the name suggests, planting bombs wherever they go, as well as their high-tech costumes: either orange suits with a grey mask, resembling an environmental suit, or grey and black armored suits, equipped with a jetpack and light machine guns. The Mad Bomber is wearing a slightly modified version of this armored suit, as it is equipped with rocket launchers rather than machine guns, and its helmet is transparent, allowing people to see Carlyle's face. In the first mission of most versions of the game (other than the Game Boy Advance version), The Mad Bomber leads the H-Bombers into attacking his own building, the Carlyle building, for unknown reasons (most likely to hide his real identity, as people wouldn't believe Caryle to be The Mad Bomber and have destroyed his own building), and they blow up several floors, when Spider-Man arrives to save the day. He defeats several bombers and disarms their remaining bombs, even saving a woman that was tied up to a bomb, but the H-Bombers manage to escape in their helicopter. Later, in the main version of the game (the Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3 version), the H-Bombers have their own side plot and missions, with Spider-Man having to constantly foil their plans, such as an attack on the subway or disarming their bombs all over Financial District. Spider-Man later begins working with Detective Jean DeWolfe, who is also investigating The Mad Bomber and, in exchange for Spider-Man's help with some deals and crooked cops, she informs him of the H-Bombers attacking a nuclear power plant. Spider-Man foils their plan once again and finally confronts The Mad Bomber in person, discovering that he is Luke Carlyle, but he and his goons manage to escape once again in their helicopter. Shortly after, the H-Bombers make a final attack on the Daily Bugle and, although Spider-Man disarms their bombs through the building, the bombers escape with J. Jonah Jameson in their helicopter, who also discovers that Carlyle is The Mad Bomber. Spider-Man follows them and rescues Jameson when The Mad Bomber throws him out of the helicopter, taking him to a rooftop, where they are both attacked by the helicopter. Spider-Man destroys the helicopter, saving Jameson's life and foiling the H-Bombers' plans for the final time, but The Mad Bomber escapes and is never seen again in the game, although the H-Bombers would still occasionally pop out through the city, committing various small crimes on the streets. In the PlayStation 2, Wii, and PlayStation Portable versions of the game, the H-Bombers storyline is shorter, as it features only two missions (besides the tutorial), the first one taking place shortly after the beginning of the game. This time, the H-Bombers focus their attacks on the Daily Bugle and plant bombs all over its Printing Plant and Regional Office, with The Mad Bomber sending a threatening call to J. Jonah Jameson right before the attacks, but Spider-Man learns about their plan from this call and is able to disarm all the bombs just in time. The second H-Bombers mission is very similar to their final one in the other version of the game, the only difference being that it takes place after unlocking the symbiote black suit (which can be taken on and off at will), and that The Mad Bomber directly fights Spider-Man, after he rescues Jameson and takes him to safety. Spider-Man defeats The Mad Bomber and destroys his helicopter, foiling the H-Bombers' plans for good, as they are never seen in the game afterwards. In the Game Boy Advance version of the game, The Mad Bomber isn't the leader of the H-Bombers gang, but rather plants several bombs across the city all by himself. His plan is foiled and he is defeated by a black-suited Spider-Man. Carnage (Red Carnage) Carnivore Carrion Miles Warren clone Malcolm McBride William Allen Sentient virus Peggy Carter Sharon Carter Tyrone Cash Cat-Man Towshend Horgan Sebastian Patane Unnamed Catseye Cell Centennial Centennial (Rutherford B. Princeton III) is a fictional superhero in Marvel Comics, notably Alpha Flight. He was created by Scott Lobdell, and first appeared in Alpha Flight vol. 3 #1 (2004). Rutherford spent some time as a police officer in Canada. During the Prohibition, he was sent to assist law enforcement officers in America. At one point, his girlfriend Amelia Weatherly goes missing and is later assumed dead. Rutherform 'buries' her and moves on with his life. He later slips into a coma lasting nearly two decades. The Alpha Flight member named Sasquatch recruits a new team of heroes, including Rutherford, who is roused from his coma. Rutherford helps rescue the original Alpha Flight and fight the Japanese team Big Hero Six. Later, they fight the criminal 'Manimator'. During his last known adventure, he travels back in time. His teammate Nemesis reveals that she is Amelia. Their post-Alpha Flight adventures have not been shown. A vision indicates the two were buried side by side, per the epilogue of Alpha Flight vol. 3 #12. Centurious Centurius Century Century is a fictional character, a superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was depicted as a member of the Force Works team in the series of the same name from 1994–1996. Century first appeared in issue #1 of Force Works and was created by Dan Abnett, Andy Lanning, and Tom Tenney. Century was a genetic creation consisting of the minds of the hundred strongest and most able of the surviving alien Hodomurians. He possessed all their memories and instinctively used the knowledge he needed. Therefore, he was an expert on many topics and a very skilled fighter especially with his battle-staff, Parallax. His lifespan was apparently fixed at 100 years. He was sometimes seen levitating while in a deep meditative trance. He had a symbiotic rapport with Parallax, an entity which bound the multiple personalities of Century into a unified self. Since developing amnesic, Century couldn't remember much about his past and often had to search for the right words which led to Century sounding like a thesaurus when he often used three similar words to express himself. Single memories returned when he was confronted with something from his past or he dreamt about it. After losing Parallax for a while, memories of his composite minds loosened and even after Parallax was returned to him he continued to remember bits from the lives of the Hodomur he was composed of. To defeat the evil Nexus Being named Lore, responsible for the destruction of their world, the Hodomur race created Century, a being composed by the best 100 surviving Hodomur warriors. Possessing all of their memories, he was able to solve situations in many topics. He started a mission to track down Lore, but during inter-dimensional travel he was enslaved by Broker and brainwashed. Only the urge to find Lore was maintained on his mind. He soon became a "scout" for the evil alien race of the Scatter, that bought him from Broket. Following constantly Century, the Scatter could feast on the leftovers of the worlds destroyed by Lore. Century first encountered the superhero team Force Works when Scarlet Witch's magic brought the alien on Earth-616 following a battle against the Kree. Century knocked out Kalum Lo, then when questioned by Scarlet about his whereabouts, was able to say only his name. A few minutes later Scarlet Witch, Spider-Woman and U.S.Agent were all captured by the Scatter, that arriving on Earth following Century, caused also Wonder Man's apparent death. Iron Man questioned Century about the Scatter's whereabouts but Century knew only the name of their race and their evil goals, causing Stark to leave him behind. He was next to be brought to the Vault but escaped and teleported to Iron Man. Using the teleportation powers of his staff Parallax, Century helped Iron Man to rescue the team from an unknown world ravaged by the Scatter. He helped Force Works defeat these aliens. Getting quarter to the Works, he soon joined the team on a full basis participating to missions to Slorenia, China, Australia, and defeating the menace of the Starstealth once and for at all. During a brief travel to space aboard the ship of Broker, he was captured by the foe and sold to the mysterious Imogen. He was then freed by Azimuth, that was next to reveal the truth on his origins and life, but she was stricken by an energy blast of Imogen and fell comatose. After killing Broker for good, he returned to Earth, rejoining Force Works in time to help them unravel the plot of Kang (Immortus in disguise) that had on his side a corrupted Iron Man and Cybermancer, alternate version of scientist Suzi Endo. After Stark sacrificed himself to prevent Kang's plans, Force Works had to endure a last fight against alternate universe versions of Wonder Man, and Ultron, belonging to Cybermancer's reality. Force Works managed to resolve this situation. Before the team was disbanded, Century expressed the desire to learn more about his new homeworld, Earth. Force Works then responded to an emergency call starting for a final mission whose result remained unknown. Century is later recruited by Wonder Man (whose ionic energy leaking problem was affecting his judgement) to join his Revengers in a plot to defeat the Avengers. He was easily defeated by the New Avengers.New Avengers Annual Vol. 2 #1 While incarcerated at the Raft, Century and the rest of Wonder Man's followers were interrogated about their motivations for joining the Revengers. Century stated that he sided with Wonder Man out of sense of honor to him and recognition of the cycle of life.Avengers Annual Vol. 4 #1 As his name and some of his history indicated, Century was meant to be the best of the 100 beings that made him up. He was shown to have greater than human strength, agility, and endurance. Additionally by using Parallax, he was able to teleport through inter-dimensional space. He's also an expert hand-to-hand combatant. He was often drawn as being taller than Iron Man or Hawkeye with long white hair and red markings over various parts of his body. Century in other media * Century was part of the supporting cast in the 1994–1996 Iron Man animated series voiced by James Warwick in Season One, Jim Cummings in "The Beast Within," and by Tom Kane in the two-part series finale. A scene in the episode "Data In, Chaos Out" gives Century a civilian identity as a man named Woody where he sports shades and a broad-brimmed hat. In "The Beast Within," Century was the one who told Iron Man that the Force Works team is relocating from Stark Industries following Iron Man's team-up with the Mandarin to stop Fin Fang Foom. In the two-part episode "Hands of the Mandarin," Century rejoins Force Works when Mandarin uses the Heart of Darkness crystal to disable all technology. He appeared to knock out Hypnotia when she was using her powers on Iron Man and War Machine. Cerebra Cerise Challenger The Challenger is the name of different fictional characters appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. William Waring The William Waring version of Challenger appeared beginning with the company's 1940s iteration as Timely Comics during the period fans and historians call the Golden Age of Comic Books. The Challenger first appeared in Daring Mystery Comics #7 (April 1941) from Marvel Comics predecessor Timely Comics, debuting in both a two-page text story, "The Valley of Time", by writer Ray Gill, and in the 12-page comics story "Meet the Challenger", by an unknown writer and artist George Klein, under the pseudonym "Nick Karlton".[http://www.comics.org/details.lasso?id=1362 Grand Comics Database: Daring Mystery Comics #7] The character went on to appear in Mystic Comics #6-10 (Oct. 1941 - Aug. 1942), in eight- to nine-page stories by artists including Al Bare and Mike Sekowsky, and in at least one instance written by Stan Lee ("Horror Mansion", Mystic Comics #9, May 1942). The Challenger did not reappear for decades before making a brief appearance in Marvel Premiere #29 (April 1976), in a World War II period story featuring the homefront superhero team the Liberty Legion. The Challenger first appears in a modern-day story in She-Hulk #11 (March 2005), having "bounced forward" in time. Demon The demon version of Challenger first appeared in Ghost Rider Vol. 2 #17 and was created by Tony Isabella and Frank Robbins. The Challenger is a demon that works as an agent for Mephisto. He was dispatched by Mephisto to drag Ghost Rider to Hell. At the time when Ghost Rider and Daimon Hellstrom were exorcising Legion from the body of Katy Milner, Challenger appeared and challenged Ghost Rider to a deadly race for the fate of Katy. Though he defeated Ghost Rider, Challenger was hit by Ghost Rider's hellfire attack where the spell that caused Katy Milner to be the cursed form of Roxanne Simpson to be broken.Ghost Rider Vol. 2 #17-19. Marvel Comics. Peter Parker When the Avengers and the New Avengers were displaced in the World War II era and collaborated with the Invaders, Peter Parker sported a green costume and took up the alias of the Challenger when fighting Red Skull and the Nazis.Avengers/Invaders #9. Marvel Comics. Elder of the Universe The Elder of the Universe version of Challenger first appeared in Avengers #678 and was created by Mark Waid, Al Ewing, Jim Zub, and Pepe Larraz. An earlier member of the Elders of the Universe originally went by the name of Grandmaster until he lost it in a contest against En Dwi Gast whom he shared a gaming hobby with. This Elder was banished to the void of nothingness until the end of time. After the Multiverse was recreated following the end of the "Secret Wars" storyline, the Elder returned and took up the name of Challenger where he challenged Grandmaster to a rematch.Avengers #679. Marvel Comics. With Earth as the battleground, Challenger reassembled the Black Order to the point where he resurrected Black Dwarf, Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, and restored Supergiant as a psychic projection. Challenger puts them up against Grandmaster's incarnation of the Lethal Legion.Avengers #676. Marvel Comics. One of the challenges involved gathering the Pyramoids that are in different locations.Avengers #678. Marvel Comics. When it came to the final round, Challenger had an ace up his sleeve in the form of a resurrected Hulk.Avengers #684. Marvel Comics. When Hulk destroyed the Pyramoid that was in Voyager's possession at the Avengers Auxiliary Headquarters, it cost the Challenger the victory he needed. Though they both heard Voyager's confession to the Avengers for her involvement with Grandmaster. Before Grandmaster can offer him a rematch, Challenger apparently disintegrated him and made plans to destroy Earth under the alias of Grandmaster Prime. He fought off Falcon, Hulk, Rogue, and Wonder Man until Voyager arrived with an army of Avengers to fight Challenger. Voyager's morale boost and power augmentation from Scarlet Witch enabled Challenger to be defeated. Voyager then took Challenger back to the Far Shore and shackled him to observe the Avengers' subsequent adventures where Voyager hopes that they can inspire him like they did with her. Challenger agreed to watch the Avengers until the day he is able to break free.Avengers #686-690. Marvel Comics. Chamber Chameleon Champion of the Universe Chance Marlo Chandler Robin Chapel Charcoal Charlie-27 Charon Chemistro Curtis Carr Archibald Morton Calvin Carr Lila Cheney Zhou Cheng Cheshire Cat Chewie Chewie is a fictional alien in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Brian Reed and Roberto De La Torre, first appeared in Giant-Size Ms. Marvel #1 (April 2006). Her alien origin was invented by Kelly Sue DeConnick and David López for Captain Marvel Vol. 8 #2 (June 2014). An ordinary looking cat was caught in between an intense fight between Carol Danvers, then known as Ms. Marvel, and Sir Warren Traveler inside a fiery building.Giant-Size Ms. Marvel #1. Marvel Comics. Following this, the cat randomly showed up at Carol's apartment while she was about to give an interview. Carol opted to finally adopt the stray and calls her Chewie because she reminded her of the Star Wars character Chewbacca.Ms. Marvel Vol. 2 #4-5. Marvel Comics. Since then, Chewie made sporadic appearances as a comforting companion throughout Carol's career as Ms. Marvel''Ms. Marvel'' Vol. 2 #17. Marvel Comics. and when she finally took up the mantle of Captain Marvel.Captain Marvel Vol. 7 #9-11. Marvel Comics. This all changed when Carol took Chewie into space with her and they encountered the Guardians of the Galaxy. Rocket Raccoon immediately identified Chewie as a Flerken, a species of alien that resembles the Earth cat, but in actuality are dangerous alien creatures. Rocket attempted to kill her before she laid eggs, but Carol stopped him as she did not believe Rocket.Captain Marvel Vol. 8 #2. Marvel Comics. He ended up being correct, as Chewie laid 117 eggs that all immediately hatched. Carol, Rocket and their friend Tic had to take Chewie and her offspring to a rescue center where Carol planned to drop them off as she could not take care of them all. However, Chewie teleported back to their ship to be with Carol, leaving her offspring behind.Captain Marvel Vol. 8 #7-8. Marvel Comics. ; In other media A version of the character, renamed Goose in reference to the Top Gun character Nick "Goose" Bradshaw, appears in Captain Marvel. She is portrayed by four different cats: Archie, Reggie, Rizzo and Gonzo. Each one was chosen based on their personalities and for nuzzling, holding, "face" and "jerk" actions. Goose once belonged to Mar-Vell who was posing as an Earth scientist named Wendy Lawson. When the amnesiac Vers (Carol Danvers) and Nick Fury were investigating Lawson, they come across Goose who begins following them. Talos is the first to identify Goose as a Flerken; greatly frightening him. Goose was present when Talos has a parley with Carol Danvers and Nick Fury. During the climax, Goose reveals her true nature by using her abilities to defeat Kree soldiers and swallowing the Tesseract. Despite being very tame and friendly, she unexpectedly slashes Fury's eye, explaining his eye patch in earlier movies. In the post-credits scene, Goose coughs up the Tesseract. Chimera Amadeus Cho Ch'od Chondu the Mystic Andrew Chord Chronomancer Chthon Chtylok Chtylok the Che-K'n Kau first appeared in Sensational Spider-Man vol. 1 #13 (February 1997.) Chtylok is a tall half-chicken, half-cow creature that inhabits an area of the Antarctic, just outside the Savage Land. Millennia ago, the Fall People of the Savage Land worshiped the fearsome beast, until it went into hibernation.Sensational Spider-Man #15 The hole in the ozone layer has begun to cause the ice around the Savage Land to melt, which wakes Chtylok from its hibernation. Somehow, it finds its way to the surface of Monster Island, and follows several fleeing monsters to the Florida Keys. There it meets the Hulk, and engages him in battle.Sensational Spider-Man #13 Chtylok is a tall chicken-like monster with razor-sharp talons, bovine-like legs and hooves, and a large, spiked, prehensile tail. Despite his immense size, he is capable of flight. His strength is in the same class as the Hulk, as he was able to engage him in battle for some time. Cipher Citizen V John Watkins Paulette Brazee John Watkins Jr. Helmut Zemo Dallas Riordan John Watkins III Roberto da Costa Clash Clash (Clayton Cole) is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Clash first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 3 #1 and was created by Dan Slott and Ramon Perez. While he had a brief criminal career and was granted a spot on Parker Industries upon his reform, he regressed back to his criminal roots during the Civil War II storyline.https://www.newsarama.com/28484-amazing-spider-man-enters-civil-war-ii.html At a young age, Clayton Cole was a smart kid who was home-schooled by his mother. During his youth, he saw Peter Parker's Masked Marvel appearance going up against Crusher Hogan in a wrestling match. Since then, he started working on technology so that he can be like the "Masked Marvel." This led him to becoming Clash.The Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 3 #1. Marvel Comics. In his first time operating as Clash, Clayton Cole came into conflict with Spider-Man. He was defeated by Spider-Man and sentenced to juvenile hall.The Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 3 #1.1. Marvel Comics. After being released on parole, Clash was working as henchmen for Owl and other supervillains.Civil War II: The Amazing Spider-Man #2. Marvel Comics. During the "Spider-Verse" storyline, Clash's latest employer was the Kree named Doctor Minerva. When Spider-Man was aided in battle Ms. Marvel and discovered that she has an Inhuman baby that she took from Doctor Minerva, Clash turned against Doctor Minerva and her henchmen. Upon recognizing him and seeing that he has gone straight, Spider-Man offered Clash a job at Parker Industries which he accepted.Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 3 #8. Marvel Comics. Clayton Cole's work at Parker Industries involved Spider-Man's globetrotting adventures like helping out against Zodiac to the infiltration of Ghost.Civil War II: The Amazing Spider-Man #3. Marvel Comics. During the "Civil War II" storyline, the Inhuman Ulysses Cain had a vision where Clayton Cole becomes Clash again and attacks Spider-Man.Civil War II: The Amazing Spider-Man #1. Marvel Comics. Clayton Cole later meets Sully back when he used to work for Owl and can't talk to him long without violating his parole. Later on, Clayton's parents have become displeased that their son is working as an "office drone" while his father wants Peter Parker to help with their retirement. While showing his latest project for the NYPD to Peter Parker, Clayton is told that he should talk to him if he has any problems. Upon hearing Ulysses' vision of him when he arrives in Peter Parker's office, Clayton resigns from Parker Industries. At Moynihan's Social Club, Clayton tells Sully and another person on how companies like Roxxon Energy Corporation are destroying the planet. Afterwards, Clayton meets Mendel Stromm who makes a reference to how Norman Osborn stole his work and left him poor. After providing Clayton with the number for the Tinkerer, Mendel gives Clayton a day to consider helping him in his revenge on Harry Osborn. After calling Tinkerer who makes him an updated version of his Clash suit, Clayton calls up Mendel Stromm. In his new suit, Clash arrives at Mendel Stromm's apartment where he finds Mendel Stromm in his Robot Master appearance and his robots. Robot Master then compliments Clash's outfit and claims that Spider-Man won't know what hit him. When Clash attacks Robot Master stating that he will look out for himself, Robot Master unleashes his robots on Clash even when Spider-Man arrives. Spider-Man manages to web Robot Master in the air with foam web. When Spider-Man was talking Clash into getting back to the civilized life, Robot Master rises and attacks them. While Clash flies away, Spider-Man defeats Robot Master by ripping his remote control mechanics from within his robot body, deactivating his robot army. When Clayton states that he was trying to protect Parker Industries from Mendel Stromm, Spider-Man stated that he caused harm with his technology, caused millions of dollars worth of damages, and violated his parole. Though Peter Parker did talk to Clayton's parole officer where he stated that Clayton acted in self-defense and that Clayton will have to give up on working on sonic technology. Though Clayton doesn't seem to agree with Spider-Man's proposal to discontinue his work on his sonic technology which leads to Ulysses' vision coming true. After battling Spider-Man on the streets, Clash escapes and returns to the Moynihan's Social Club where he decides to become a crime boss.Civil War II: The Amazing Spider-Man #4, Marvel Comics. Clash was seen at the closed Now Forever Nightclub where he discusses with his thugs the plans to take back his inventions that he made for Parker Industries to evade them being sold to pay off some debts. When Clash enters the Baxter Building to take back the Sonic Transducer, Harry Osborn sees that something is off and alerts Spider-Man and Human Torch. Due to a self-charging power source getting stuck in the upward cycle, Clash had to work with Spider-Man and Human Torch to deactivate it. While Spider-Man catches Clash's thugs, he allows Clash to get away.Amazing Spider-Man #790. Marvel Comics. During the "Go Down Swinging" storyline, Peter Parker later persuades Clash to look over Harry Osborn's family in light of the threat of Red Goblin (a result of Norman Osborn's Green Goblin form merged with a Carnage symbiote). At Port Authority of New York and New Jersey, Clash assists Human Torch in protecting the Osborn family from Red Goblin. Their attacks do nothing against Red Goblin because the Goblin formula made the Carnage symbiote immune to fire and sound. Red Goblin then proceeds to defeat Human Torch, Clash, Silk, Miles Morales, and Agent Anti-Venom.Amazing Spider-Man #799. Marvel Comics. Clash possesses a genius-level intellect. He can also utilize sonic technology to various uses. Clash in other media Clayton Cole/Clash appears in the Spider-Man episode "Osborn Academy," voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. This incarnation is a teenager who specializes in sonic technology. He competes with Herman Schultz for a spot in Osborn Academy where they use their different sonic devices enough for Spider-Man to intervene. The three-way battle was crashed by Jackal who steals Herman and Clayton's technology with the help of a stolen Stark Industries tech. The two of them help Spider-Man by telling him how to disable the tech. After Jackal gets away, Spider-Man brings Herman and Clayton back to Osborn Academy to face their actions as Spider-Man tells Osborn Academy's security team to grant them leniency. Norman Osborn takes the blame for driving the two boys into what had transpired. As Norman Osborn grants Herman a spot in Osborn Academy, he tells Clayton to try again next time much to the objection of Max Modell. Clayton Cole appears in The Amazing Spider-Man 2 video game, but the voice actor portraying him was uncredited. This incarnation is a street thug who is a friend of Herman Shultz that can be found in an alley along with a group of other street thugs. He has a special dialogue with Spider-Man in the game and he tells him how to find Schultz and get information about Dennis Carradine. Clea Albert Cleary Cloak Cloud 9 Clown Eliot Franklin Half-brother Unnamed Coachwhip Coal Tiger Cobalt Man Cobra Izzy Cohen Malcolm Colcord Coldblood Collective Man Collector Rusty Collins Colonel Colossus Comanche Comet Comet (Harris Moore) is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. He first appeared in Nova #21 (September 1978), and was created by Marv Wolfman and John Buscema. In the late 1950s, radiation from a gaseous entity resembling a tiny comet mutagenically altered him, giving him superhuman flying and electrical powers, which he used as a costumed crimefighter. Decades later, he went to Xandar to aid its people in their war against the Skrulls as one of the Champions of Xandar. After his son Crimebuster died, the Comet chose to remain on Xandar. The Comet died battling the forces of Nebula.Avengers #260 (1985) Comet Man Commander Kraken Conan Condor Billy Connors Martha Connors Conquest Constrictor Contemplator Controller Jen Cooke Finn Cooley Carlie Cooper Valerie Cooper Copperhead Lawrence Chesney Arthur Reynolds Davis Lawfers Copycat Anya Corazon Peter Corbeau Edwin Cord Abraham Cornelius Archie Corrigan Corruptor Corsair Tom Corsi Fabian Cortez Cosmo the Spacedog Cottonmouth Cornell Cottonmouth Burchell Clemens Phil Coulson Delphine Courtney Delphine Courtney is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe, an enemy of the super-team Alpha Flight. Publication history Delphine Courtney first appeared in Alpha Flight #7 (February 1984), and was created by John Byrne. The character subsequently appears in Alpha Flight Vol. 1 #11–13 (June–August 1984), #22 (May 1985), and #25–28 (August–November 1985). Delphine Courtney appeared as part of the "Omega Flight" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #9. Fictional character biography Delphine Courtney was a servitor robot, built by the Roxxon Energy Corporation to serve Jerry Jaxon. The robot initially had a feminine shape and fully human appearance, and was referred to as "she" by its creators, to the point that Jaxon himself was unaware of "her" true nature.Alpha Flight vol. 1 #12, July 1984 Courtney acted on Jaxon's behalf to recruit several superhumans that were former members of the Canadian government's training teams, Gamma Flight and Beta Flight, that were dismissed after the government closed Department H, the division that oversaw Gamma, Beta, and the primary team, Alpha Flight.Alpha Flight vol. 1 #7, February 1984 Jaxon intended to form his own super-team, Omega Flight, in order to revenge himself on James MacDonald Hudson, founder of Department H and leader of the still-active Alpha Flight as Guardian, and through an "influencer" device built into its systems, Courtney was able to manipulate the already-disenfranchised recruits into seeking their own revenge on Alpha.Alpha Flight vol. 1 #11, June 1984 However, Courtney was unable to influence Roger Bochs, inventor of the Box robot, who was still loyal to Hudson and the Flight program, forcing Jaxon to directly involve himself by taking control of Box. Luring James Hudson and his wife Heather to America with an offer of employment at Roxxon's New York City holdings, Jaxon and Omega Flight executed an ambush of Guardian while Heather was detained by Courtney. When Heather made an attempt to escape and scuffled with Courtney, the robot's flesh-like facial covering was damaged and its true nature revealed. While Omega Flight's goal of revenge was attained with Guardian's apparent death, Courtney was witness to Jaxon's own death due to feedback from Box's destruction, and the remaining members of Omega were turned over to the New York City authorities.Alpha Flight vol. 1 #13, August 1984 Escaping capture, Courtney freed Omega Flight from jail and employed them in a new plot against Alpha Flight. Having its appearance reconfigured and incorporating facsimiles of Guardian's battle-suit technology into its systems, Courtney infiltrated Alpha Flight posing as a returned Guardian (using a cover story that was later revealed to be the actual fate of the real James Hudson), and eventually lured them into a second encounter with Omega Flight, using Alpha's trust of "Guardian" to ambush them.Alpha Flight vol. 1 #25–27, August–October 1985 However, Omega Flight's victory was foiled by the arrival of the Beyonder,Secret Wars II #4, October 1985 and Courtney and its team were forced to flee. Their escape was blocked by Madison Jeffries, a former Flight trainee whom Courtney had avoided recruiting, fearing his ability to control machines and his loyalty to James Hudson. When Jeffries attacked with a construct created from an automobile, Courtney used one of the future duplicates of Omega Flight member Flashback as a human shield, resulting in its death (and the mental breakdown of the original Flashback, now condemned to violent death in his future). This enraged Jeffries, who used his powers to destroy Courtney, forcing its internal circuitry out of its mouth.Alpha Flight vol. 1 #28, November 1985 Roger Bochs and Madison Jeffries later salvaged portions of Courtney's second incarnation to construct a new battle-suit functionally identical to James Hudson's original,Alpha Flight vol. 1 #31, February 1986 which was used by Heather Hudson under her husband's former identity of Vindicator.Alpha Flight vol. 1 #32, March 1986 Powers and abilities Delphine Courtney possessed superhuman strength, and had a high degree of resistance to physical damage. Its sight and hearing were sharper than a human being's. It also possessed a device called an "influencer" that could affect pre-existing psychological conditions in the human mind, allowing Courtney to manipulate individuals with judicious use of the influencer combined with verbal interaction; however, it could not absolutely control human beings, as Roger Bochs' loyalty to James Hudson allowed him to resist its manipulations. Courtney was also able to disguise itself as a human being with a flesh-like outer covering. It could masquerade as either gender by altering its underlying structure, and could even impersonate specific individuals convincingly enough to fool those close to the person imitated. While impersonating James Hudson/Guardian, Courtney also contained technology that could replicate the properties of Guardian's original battle-suits, granting it all of Guardian's super-powers. Cowgirl Graydon Creed Crime Master Nicholas "Lucky" Lewis Sr. Nicholas Lewis Jr. Bennett Brant Imposter Inner Demons Crimson Cavalier Crimson Commando Crimson Cowl Crimson Curse Crimson Dynamo Anton Vanko Boris Turgenov Alexander Nevsky Yuri Petrovich Dmitri Bukharin Valentin Shatalov Others Crippler Augustine Cross Augustine Cross is a fictional character in Marvel Comics. The character, created by David Michelinie and John Romita Jr., first appears in Iron Man #145 (April 1981). He is Darren Cross's son and Crossfire's second cousin. Taking over as his family company's CEO after his father's death, Cross attended the 24th annual Conclave of Electronics Engineers and Innovators, rubbing shoulders with various companies' representatives: Stark Industries, S.H.I.E.L.D., Cord Conglomerate and Roxxon. Thought to be connected with the Raiders' attacks, Cross was innocent as Edwin Cord was responsible.Iron Man Vol. 1 #145 Augustine later kidnapped Dr. Erica Sondheim to transplant a new heart into Darren's cryogenically preserved body.Ant-Man Vol. 2 #3 Enlisting Crossfire's aid, Augustine has Cassie Lang kidnapped, believing the girl's Pym Particle-irradiated heart could sustain Darren's condition.Ant-Man Vol. 2 #4 As Ant-Man and Darren fight while Sondheim transplants another heart into Cassie, Augustine arrives to transport Darren to ultimately flee when the Pym Particles now within in his father's body caused to shrink down.Ant-Man Vol. 2 #5 In light of Darren's refusal to invest in Power Broker's Hench App, Augustine hires Machinesmith to hack into Power Broker's database so the Cross family could steal an algorithm to create the Hench App knock-off Lackey.Astonishing Ant-Man #2''Astonishing Ant-Man'' #5 Augustine gets injured during a showdown where Ant-Man and Stinger fight Darren and Crossfire, ending up comatose.Astonishing Ant-Man #10''Astonishing Ant-Man'' #11 Augustine's hospitalization leads to his father's recruitment of Egghead and the use of a powerful battlesuit.Astonishing Ant-Man #12 Darren Cross Crossbones Crossfire Crucible Crule Crule is a mutant whose first appearance was in X-Force vol. 1 #12. One of the immortal mutants known as Externals, Crule is the meanest and maddest of them all. According to Gideon, during World War II he worked in a concentration camp, happily operating a gas chamber.X-Force #12 He is an ancient berserker, dressing like a barbarian and old enough to remember Mithras. Crule was sent by Gideon to attack X-Force after they rescued Sunspot. However, Crule is blasted out of X-Force's ship by Rictor and falls a few thousand feet, which puts him in a body cast.X-Force #15bCrule has enhanced senses, strength, speed, agility, reflexes, coordination, balance, and endurance. His body has natural weapons, including hair coiled into whip-like braids, fangs, and gauntlet-covered claws. Crusader Arthur Blackwood Skrull Crusher Greek Caldwell Rozza Juan Aponte Crystal Cutthroat Cyber Cyclone André Gerard Gregory Stevens Pierre Fresson Cyclops Cypher Cyttorak References Category:Lists Marvel Comics characters: C, List of